


@RT High

by NJwillnotstop



Series: @RT High [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Bullying, Child Abuse, Sickfic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Gavin going to go to RT High and his and his families drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	@RT High

Gavin David Free was a fifteen year old with a very unique family. He had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and was very skinny. His hair was usually messy and his nose was slightly two big for his face. Besides all this, he was a very good looking young man, and had no issue with the ladies, most likely due to his sexy British accent. He was kind, bubbly, and slightly annoying. No one ever saw Gavin sad, even though he was bullied badly at school, and had a form of epilepsy. Gavin lived in a foster home with the two coolest parents in the entire world. The Ramseys.

The Ramseys were two very unique people, especially for the owners of a fully functioning foster home. Geoff Ramsey was a man in his early thirties, with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and an scruffy beard. He constantly looked tired, had an alcohol problem and his arms were lined with tattoos. Griffon had blond short hair, blue eyes, and like her husband had tattoos lining her body. She obviously wore the pants in the relationship, and was the only one who Geoff would listen to. Even though both Geoff and Griffon where the sweetest people in the world, when you messed with there family or made them mad, you better run. No one knew this better than their 6 kids. Ryan, Gavin, Barbara, Miles, Lindsay, and Jon.

Ryan was the oldest being 17. He was very overprotective of his younger siblings, which could be very intimidating sometimes. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was very creepy. He had MPD (Multi-Personalities Disorder) and was medicated for it. His personalities were mostly kept under lock and key and very few people knew what his personalities where. Ryan was very intelligent and usually used it to prank Gavin. He was quiet in the way that normally scared you into thinking he was up to something.

Barbra was a year younger than Gavin, and the two were the troublemakers in the house. Both loved to prank people and just annoy everyone else. Barbra being from Canada knew what it was like to move countries after losing your parent, and the two goofballs bonded on the fact. Barbra was beautiful with long blond hair, blue eyes and perfect features. She had no problems with the boys and took it to her advantage. She was definitely not a virgin.

Miles was the same age as Barbara, but looked and acted a lot younger. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and very nerdy glasses. He had the sweet innocent look that he used to his advantage. Miles was a sweet, and nerdy. He loved Pokémon, anime, comic books, and video games. He also had ADHD, which he took meds for, and was the happiest person in the world.

Lindsay who was also 14, was also very fun loving. She had red hair and blue eyes. She was shy socially awkward, but very funny. She was nerdy and loved to mess around with all her siblings. She was great to talk to and loved to keep up in the gossip. All her sibling knew that if you wanted a secret kept she would keep it. Like Ryan she was a protector and wasn’t afraid to beat someone up for messing with her siblings.

Than there was Jon. He was the youngest being only 6 years old. He loved to draw and was pretty good at it to. He was fun loving and was the cutest little kid. With brown straight hair and big blue eyes, he was adorable. All his older siblings protected him with their lives, and he was the most loved little boy ever. Even though Ryan and Lindsay where the two most protective and aggressive, Gavin was the one who protected him the most. For this Jon loved Gavin the most. He loved his Gavvy and Gavvy loved him.

All the kids had their secrets, and their dark past. Each child had been to hell and back, but Geoff and Griffon where there when they needed them. The kids loved the Ramsey’s, but they still kept their home life a secret. Kids are cruel, and if they found out they were the slightest bit different. They would have been separated from everyone else. They were content though. They were very happy and they loved each other to the end and back.

**Author's Note:**

> Each story in series will be something else that happens. Don't be to mean. I know I'm not good at writing. I'm open for suggestions, and HELPFUL criticism.


End file.
